


卧室玩具

by fiammanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卢修斯过生日的时候西弗勒斯送了他一件礼物。那跟他期待的不太一样，幸好西弗勒斯带了另一样更加有趣的……</p>
            </blockquote>





	卧室玩具

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Sheep and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17108) by Snapelike. 



“这是什么？？？”卢修斯转动着手里的麻瓜板纸盒。那玩意儿的颜色简直毛骨悚然，画着一个叫人难以辨识的偶蹄类雌性家畜。

“一个充气羊[1]。”西弗勒斯•斯内普答道，试图让自己显得严肃。

“哦！”卢修斯陈述道，好像充气羊是什么他每天会收到的东西似的，“那它是做什么用的？”

“卢修斯，”西弗勒斯说着，试图不要让自己不要笑得露出牙齿，“你有没有考虑过你看待社会的方式已经让你对周围发生的一切一无所知了？”

卢修斯感觉被冒犯了：“不，西弗勒斯，我从来不考虑那种事。我现在考虑的是到底是什么逼你送了这么一个如此奇怪而且——就我的认知而言——完全无用的礼物给我？”

西弗勒斯笑得露出了牙齿。这比他希望的还要有娱乐性。“或许你可以读一下盒子上的说明？我真的相信麻瓜确实能正确掌握英语语言，无论你怎么看待他们。”他说道，仍试图让自己看上去像一个认真严谨的食死徒。

有那么一分钟的安静。然后——

“西弗勒斯！你……你……但……那很恶心！”

“好吧，我承认那不太恰当。你是不是更想要一个半人马形的？”

“西弗勒斯！！”

“那么我还是不知道，你到底更喜欢什么——羊还是半人马——除了你不喜欢纳西莎，如果她和我说的是真的的话。”

又是一阵沉默。

“你和我的妻子讨论我的私生活？”卢修斯震怒了。

“事实上没有。只不过她试图使我相信我能够缓解她正忍受的——或者说忍受了十五年的——搔痒。我婉拒了，当然。”

“她什么？？”

“她问我是否愿意操她，卢修斯，如果这种词汇对你纯洁的肉体和心灵不是太肮脏的话。既然你显然不愿意和你的妻子亲热，也出现在别的女人身边——或者男人——我想作为一个体贴的朋友我应该送你一件你需要的礼物。但我似乎选错了东西。让我再问一次，你是不是更想要一个充气半人马？”

“哦，你真的想知道，西弗勒斯？”卢修斯愤怒地嘲弄着，“既然你知道怎么找到这样的礼物，”他把羊扔到地上，“我甚至不敢想象你的私生活会是什么样！”

“是的，我确实想知道，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯低吼着把他推到墙上，让他惊呼了出来，“因为我可以退还那件礼物，给你另外一样。”

“而那是什么，西弗勒斯？”卢修斯咆哮道，“我很难想像，脸皮厚到带着这样一件令人不快的礼物出现的人能向我提供什么。我很挑剔，你知道。”

西弗勒斯没有回答。他只是把卢修斯的手拉到自己长裤前端的隆起——那是一根相当大、相当硬的勃起的阴茎。“生日快乐，卢修斯。”他愉悦地沉声说道。

\---

几个小时后，两个巫师不仅庆祝了这个，也庆祝了其他一些节日和生日，包括上一个、这一个和下一个圣诞。卢修斯用手肘支起身子看着西弗勒斯。

“我想我忘记恰当地感谢你的礼物了。”

“卢修斯，你已经恰当地感谢我三次了。而且如果不是我带的几种有趣的………耐力魔药，我们绝对没有安可的希望。”

“但我这么喜欢我的礼物，我真的希望反复表达我的谢意。并且就礼物而言，”他用一根手指优雅地揉弄西弗勒斯的乳尖，“我可以留着你吗？”

“是的，你可以留着我。”西弗勒斯笑道，“喜欢多久就留多久。”

“很好。那么我不会需要那个……生物。”

“那只羊？我很失望。不过没关系。我会退还它的。”

“还有，西弗勒斯……考虑到那只羊……似乎你不反对把玩具带到床上？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“你反对吗？”

“不。如果你不要那只羊的话，卢修斯，你是不是想到了什么？”

短暂的停顿之后，卢修斯扬起一边的眉毛，眼神邪恶地发亮。

“你愿意把我的蛇杖递给我吗，西弗勒斯？”

“你的……蛇杖？？？卢修斯！！”

卢修斯唯一的回答是一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，伴着绸缎被单下木头发出的声音。

显然他已经完全理解了卧室玩具的概念。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 充气羊的性质就跟充气娃娃一样，对其外形抱有好奇的可以Google图片之——个人认为对着它还不如自己撸管子呢。


End file.
